Celestial Navigation
by Elvensong
Summary: The killing of men and elves seek to drive Aragorn and Legolas apart. Betrayal from ones they thought they trusted drives Eryn Lasgalen into chaos. Can their trust survive on faith alone? Post-ROTK AU. Complete!
1. Orion

Chapter One: Orion

Sunlight broke through the forest canopy to create splashes of light dancing over the ground. 

Songs poured from above, sung by birds of many colors and of many songs.

"Come on, we'll never reach Gondor if you keep stopping to look at every flower on our path. We've barely passed the Old Forest Road."

From his position stooped over a plant, an Elf of the Mirkwood realm stood straight, "We are making fine time to Gondor, Níracas, and can stop to enjoy our surroundings. Legolas told us himself that this was a simple message to Elessar and didn't need all haste. If it did we would have horses."  

Sighing, his companion turned back to continue down the path, "Honestly, Ristar, if all duties were left to your logical speed, things would never be completed even on an immortal's timeframe." 

"I'm sure I'm not as bad as all that." 

Níracas turned to give his friend a look and raised his dark eyebrows, which stood out against his fair skin and light hair styled in the manner of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen formally known as Mirkwood. The forest had been renamed when Thranduil and the Lord Celeborn met under the boughs of Mirkwood on April 6, 3019 of the Third Age.*

"Well, Níracas, it might not be as bad as all that." Hope shone in Ristar's green eyes. "Besides, between the Brown Lands outside the southern border of the forest and the river Anduin there is not too much to distract one from their destination."

Still, Ristar was met with silence in return. They continued casually towards their destination, finally enjoying a time of peace and quiet. Níracas broke the silence, "The Brown Lands are plain and if it weren't for the stars one may not know which why is which after the sun sets. We will be in that land soon, my friend, and may need to travel at night. Those lands are filled with dark creatures that blend into the long fields."

As their distance grew from where the elves had stopped, a human released a long held breath and slowly stood, shedding the layers of forest debris used to conceal himself. Not seeing the elves any longer, the man made his way into the surrounding forest into a camp.

Upon entering the small camp a mysterious man dressed in a black cloak turned from his position on the point. Lowering a pair of glasses designed for long sight, he gestured for the scout to come closer.

"Their quest?" The man's voice rumbled so low, striking apprehension even in those joined on his side.

"To deliver a message, my Lord." Keeping his eyes lowered, the spy made no attempts to look the other in the eye, aware of the consequences.

"Their state of readiness?"

"Low, my Lord, they do not anticipate an attack."

Raising a fat cigar to his mouth, the man in black's face was consumed in a cloud of smoke, but the smile could easily be seen on his face as his teeth reflected to dull light.

"Excellent."

Afraid to ask, but needing to know, the scout Quintil spoke to the dark man, "Lord Tieced, how are we going to move close enough to our target?"

"Easy," Tieced smirked, "I have hunted their kind for most of my life. Once you know their tendencies, they are simple to attack." Contempt dripped into his words, "They are so arrogant, they think because they are immortal they are invulnerable."

Men begin to come together in the camp, geared and ready to attack, peering down the path leading to Gondor.

The winds blew down that path as if trying to warn the unsuspecting travelers

"Do you think we'll make it before the stars shine?"

Glancing to the west, Níracas saw the sun bidding its farewell to the day. 

"I don't believe so, perhaps we should stop for the night. There is a clearing just beyond these trees suitable for a fire. Like you said Ristar, we're in no rush." They began to settle down for the night, creating a small fire and listening to the crickets, their song replacing the birds of the day with their equally comforting tune. 

Watching the flames put Ristar into a contemplative mood. 

"How much longer do you think we'll stay in Eryn Lasgalen, Níracas?" Ristar brought his green cloak around him, for the winds had been picking up all afternoon. They were now enough to even bother an Elf and make the fire flicker and its light barely able to hold back the dark before being dimmed by the force of the wind.

"I'm not sure. Legolas wishes us to relocate and build Ithilien. Perhaps he wishes to find a new life. I do not believe he finds much satisfaction in being commander of the armies of Eryn Lasgalen, though his father pressed him to take on the responsibility. Fighting the bands of Orcs and random demons that still plague Eryn Lasgalen is not very fulfilling to someone like him. He sees too much beauty in the world to have to constantly face such darkness. It will take some time before he does actually leave our home Eryn Lasgalen, though."

Looking into Níracas' eyes and seeing the certainty there, Ristar nodded and said no more. He knew that Níracas was a highly experienced Elf and even stood in the War of the Last Alliance by the legendary Oropher's side. The ages of life he had known just gave Níracas a dignified and wise face, especially when one looked into his eyes one could see wisdom there.

Though they needed no sleep, the pair of elves knew better than the travel in the dark of night through the southern parts of Eryn Lasgalen. Though The Ring had been destroyed, evil still plagued the land. In addition, the resident spiders always kept elves on alert for the sound of their scurrying on the forest floor and above in the trees. Green was worn by both travelers to help them blend into their surroundings and not attract too much attention.

Though not all beings wishing destruction to the elves were defeated by the simple wearing of green. 

"Are we close enough now, my Lord?" A man peered into the woods, trying to see the small flicker of their victim's campfire. 

The dark form rose from the greenery, "Moron, I've learned in my long time in war to never underestimate elves. They can be quite annoying at times with their tenacity." Looking off into the night, he motioned for his men to begin moving forward once more. Slowly, inch-by-inch they had crawled all night and were finally getting within reach. 

Ristar, still awake, stared at the winking stars through the forest canopy. As the leaves blew, different points of light gave their greeting to the elf far below. They could see from their position far above what their friend of the firstborn could not.

Yet, there was nothing they could do to warn him. 

Instincts, greatly heightened within an elf, began sending warning signs as confrontation grew closer. 

"Níracas, awaken."

Open eyes focused quickly, "What is it?"

"The crickets," Ristar whispering, trying to see as far into the darkness as possible, "they are silent." No further explanation was needed as the direness of the situation registered on his face.

Seeing each other's gaze, they recognized their situation. 

"Quickly, Ristar, extinguish the fire! We must take to the trees." Spreading dirt and scattering the wood, they turned and raced to the edge of the clearing, to the safety of their friends the trees. "Hurry, something is closing in on us!"

No sooner had the words left Níracas' throat then the sound of an arrow cutting through the air could be heard, meeting its target in the elf's chest. Stumbling with shock, Níracas attempted to stay upright and keep going, but finally ended up on his knees.

"Níracas!" Ristar stopped and turned as his companion slowed and faltered. "They are all around us!" 

"Don't stop. Leave me. You can make it."

"I cannot." Ristar shook his head; it seemed to the elf that time itself had stopped in this moment. 

Meeting Ristar's look of denial with an equal look of determination, Níracas pushed his friend away, "You must!"

Closing his eyes and praying to the Valar for forgiveness, Ristar obeyed his friend's command. Standing and turning back towards the woods, he traveled two steps before a voice broke through the woods ordering him to halt. A voice with such commanding power that the elf could not help but obey, finding his body frozen where it stood. 

"Mirkwood Elves," the voice began dripping with sarcasm, "the most wild and uncultured of all the elves, no matter what name you call yourselves by. Your people are nothing compared to the elves of Rivendell or Lothlorien. Pity. About the only thing you are good for is fighting, which you think you do better than what is actually fact. I guess we owe our existence to that little fact."

Out of the forest emerged the form of a man, large with a face hidden by a cloak. 

Ristar stared in shock that this person could sneak up and attack them. His bulk surely would not have allowed him to approach unnoticed. Níracas, as ever the wise elf, kept his mind on this person. Fighting off the pain of his injury. 

"Who are you?" He asked from his position on his knees, trying to keep his voice strong. 

"Forgive my lack of manners, I am Tieced." Closing the distance between them in only a few long strides, the man looked closely at his prizes. Now, the rest of his men had made their appearance in the clearing, confirming the point to their elves that they were not going anywhere. 

"What is it you wish with us?" Ristar asked, his impatience with this man's need of secrecy wearing thin.

Tieced stood face to face with Ristar, staring into the elf's eyes and giving Ristar a chance to peer beyond his cloak of shadows. Brown eyes peered out from beyond the depths, with a frigid gaze that could freeze one's soul. "I'm afraid that you are merely the first moves in a elaborate game. I am sorry."

Stepping around Ristar's side, Tieced held out a blade to the long elven throat. Reaching out with his other hand, he removed the elf's arrows from his quiver. 

"I need these, thank you for providing them."

Without another word, Tieced's blade sliced Ristar's throat. 

Gasping for air, but breathing only blood, Ristar fell to his knees, looking to his companion. Níracas, knowing his fate, could only whispering comforting words as darkness consumed his long time friend.

"I will journey beside you in the Halls of Mandos shortly, my friend. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." 

Hearing these words, Ristar managed enough energy for a short smile before falling into death. 

"You are correct, elf, you shall join him." The blade, still wet with Ristar's blood, was stabbed violently into Níracas' chest, giving him a longer and more painful fall into darkness.

When both elves lay dead on the forest floor, Tieced turned to his men.

"Burn them." 

* Source: The Encyclopedia of Arda

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva: Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet 

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter to my newest story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please take a moment to review. The next chapter will be released soon. 


	2. Canes Venatici

Chapter Two: Canes Venatici

Flames reached towards the heavens, dancing and swaying on the winds.

Eryn Lasgalen was enjoying the summer festival as the hash winter once again made way for spring and summer. With warmer weather and plenty of new growth promising plenty of food in order to keep the cycle going, the elves welcomed this change with a grand celebration in the center of the elven kingdom. 

For one elf, though, the festival did not bring any joy.

"Legolas, this is the second messenger party we have sent to Gondor that has disappeared."

Turning his gaze from the other elves enjoying more lighthearted conversation, Legolas focused on the speaker, "Arcon, do you really feel something is wrong? Perhaps they have found something fascinating enough to catch their attention and keep them in Gondor. I never said that anything of their tasks were dire and needed all speed." Legolas straightened his green tunic. He always loved wearing the same items, even as commander of all military forces in Eryn Lasgalen, he did not dress the part. Even his hair did not show anymore rank than a warrior, braided in the same fashion as it had been for hundreds of years.

"If we were only speaking of Meldince and Cenyon I might agree with you. However, we sent Níracas after them. He knows he is not only supposed to deliver their message to Aragorn, but also to discover what delayed their comrades."

Lifting a dark eyebrow, Legolas retorted, "You don't think Ristar can corrupt Níracas into some side adventure? The two are very close."

"I doubt it." Arcon crossed his arms, a sign that meant he was absolutely serious. As always, Arcon wore his bow and arrows, even in the most protected areas of his home. A warrior born and bred, though sometimes plagued with paranoia and liking to create situations where there were none. He wore the more elaborate clothing of a high-ranking officer with many at his command. To look at the two elves together one might think that he was giving commands to the Prince. 

Stepping away to gaze out over the forest, Legolas felt something stirring in his heart. "We are speaking nonsense. This is Gondor we are speaking of. Aragorn would never hurt any elf."

"Man's desire for power can lead them to perform tasks of great evil, Legolas. You have seen it first hand." Arcon's voice registered sadness at having to break his friend's feel of assurance in his close friend.

Turning back swiftly Legolas almost found himself yelling, but restrained himself. "I have seen evil in men. If it weren't for the evil of man I would not have had to fight that terrible war over a ring that could have been destroyed long before my coming into Arda. However, I have also seen goodness in man as they have fought against overwhelming odds in the name of valor and honor. To protect those unable to protect themselves. Aragorn is not behind this, there must be an explanation." 

"What would you suggest, Legolas? We keep sending more elves until finally an answer is discovered?"

"Of course, not." Looking into Arcon's eyes, Legolas knew what the next move needed to be, "Form a well armed band of your finest and follow the path to Gondor in order to discover any evidence of the fate of our friends. The minute they are found, return. Be on your guard, I sense something more complex behind this then there appears to be."

"Yes, my Commander." Bowing slightly, Arcon turned to quickly gather those most trusted. He wanted answers. Legolas had suffered in the War of the Ring, and he wound not have him suffer in the peace that has finally come after so much suffering and death. 

Remaining alone for only a moment, Legolas felt a very familiar presence come up to him.

"Varyar, my friend, what make you of these events?"

Walking up to stand beside Legolas, Varyar gave a solemn look into Legolas' blue eyes.

"I am not sure, Legolas." Varyar was of a more muscular build than most elves. This strong form came from hard fighting and equally hard working. This power was why Legolas gave him the position of Second in Command of the Armies of Eryn Lasgalen. That, and their long and trusted friendship. "I can understand a little of what Arcon speaks, men have not always been the most trustworthy of creatures."

Shaking his head, Legolas countered, "Sometimes the most obvious of solutions is not necessarily the correct one."

"Wise words, my Prince."

"I wish my father would handle things for this one situation." Despair welled into Legolas' large eyes, making them glisten, "I fear things might go ill. There are so many creatures in the wide world, even more than we could ever know about, but if it is Gondor striking against us." Legolas could not complete the thought.

"Your father does not wish to deal with any military matters, he eyes look west. As do yours when you think no one is watching." Varyar gave Legolas a small wink.

Looking towards Gondor, Legolas said what he knew to be true, "I cannot raise my hand against him."

"Listen, Legolas, do not think on situations that have not yet come to pass. Keep watch on what the wind and sky are doing as the stars shine and twinkle brightly on this warm eve."

A/N: If you liked this new chapter, please take a moment to review. I must give my thanks to The West Wing for the title of this piece, for it is also an episode title of that show. Also, it was what I was watching when this plot visited me for the first time. 

Thank you in advance for your feedback.


	3. Perseus

A/N: A humble thank you goes out to all readers, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Please review!

Chapter Three: Perseus

In the land of men there was a quiet dawning, the stars of the night fading into the light of the rising sun.  The moon bid a farewell at the sky only to reappear once more in the cool air of the evening.  Birds rose to sing their joys to each other and to all who would listen. 

However, for one man, this dawning was not as peaceful as nature would have intended. 

King Elessar, known as Estel to the elves of Rivendell, rose only thinking of what troubles would greet him this fine day.  The trade negotiators were in the great city of Minas Tirith.  This proud city was the seven-tiered citadel of the Kings of Gondor and for Elessar this was not exception.  The mighty city was the seat of power of the South Kingdom after the destruction of Osgiliath during the War of the Ring*, to which the King of Gondor was all too familiar. Sometimes, during the night, images from that war would come to the strong man in his dreams. 

Stretching in the first light, Aragorn, as he was known before his rule began, looked to the southeast, to the shining waters of the River Anduin. Turning back towards his home, he took comfort in the history that surrounded him. He thought back to when Elendil and his sons first brought the city into existence.  What a magnificent time that must have been. 

The light reaching his spectacular room brought him back to reality. Sunlight shone through the sparkling windows and onto the rich tapestries that hung from the walls.  Images from the King's adventurous past were depicted, including all he traveled with. Glowing brightly this morning was the shining thread that told of himself and Legolas, his close elven friend, chasing the Uruk-hai with Gimli in tow. 

Dressing in noble and luxurious clothing of the deepest blue, Aragorn, as he called himself in his own mind, finally stepped forth from his chambers to face the day. Immediately, the very people he had geared his day to avoid greeted him. 

"Your highness." Bowing so low, one would think his forehead would connect with the ground, Alcarin shone naught but great respect for his King, for he knew that he would need his Majesty's favor in order not to be thrown in the dungeon. He knew that matters of state often bored their King.

Folcal almost snickered at his companion's display, affording Elessar the usual courtesy shone to his station. "Good morning to you, Elessar, my King."

Sighing perhaps even too loudly for a King, Aragorn prepared himself mentally for what was to come, "You have risen early. Tell me what matters are so important I cannot even get to my morning refreshments?"

"Nothing of so much import as to disturb your routine, My Liege, we could accompany you." Alcarin offered. The young man had a long and impressive family history and had the look of one who could also be nobility.  Fine features were cut on his face with short and curly hair that shone with a deep blackness. He was known for having caught the eye of many beautiful maidens, but found work to be his great passion and eventually the women got the idea and just looked from afar. 

The red hair of Folcal stood out, as it always did for hair of such color was rare among the men of this city, his hair was not the only unique part of him as his personally was just as bright and outstanding. The man was even not above a little smartness to those of higher rank than he, however his skill around the negotiations table afforded him such leniency. 

"Sire, we have journeyed long and hard and we believe that perhaps a compromise can be reached."

"Compromise?" Reaching the kitchens, Aragorn grabbed a fresh and warm roll. The kitchen staffed curtsied quickly, only a short gesture, before continuing on their duties. They were well aware that their leader preferred little in the way of ceremony and a great deal in the way of efficiency. Everyone in the room was well aware that all their work would be for nothing if all was burnt while they paid homage to their King. 

"Yes!" Alcarin continued in place of his friend, "The men of Dale seek to have some of our bountiful harvest. Their crops did not do as well as ours; however, their bolts of cloth are of the finest quality I have seen in a long while. Food in your stomach is more important than extra clothing, we may turn out a nice deal."

Still walking down the hallway, the pair continued to speak of anything and everything that caught their eye while surveying what the other lands had to offer this year.  Glancing up, Aragorn saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway, a figure the King of Gondor had not expected to see so soon.

A bow of greeting was not afforded, for this man stood like a stonewall with all solemnity.

"You've returned already?" Aragorn asked.

Dark eyes peered out from behind a worn and dirty face. It was the face of someone who had been out in the woods and had seen something distressing. 

"It was necessary."

Nodding, Aragorn turned to his followers, "Leave us, please. We shall continue this as soon as I have leave."

Both Alcarin and Folcal knew that their usually very relaxed King meant business and bowing once more, they left without another word. 

Silently, the King and his mysterious shadow entered the royal throne room. Here none would enter save if they had leave to do so. Here they could speak with absolute confidence. 

"What it of such import that you stand before me, Celepharn?"

The voice responding was almost so quiet it could not be heard. A soldier of Celpharn's experience knew the value of patience, but even he was upset by the events unfolding.

"I have pulled my entire command back." 

Aragorn's eyebrows raised, Celepharn commanded all the men who had once followed Aragorn before his coronation. Trusted beyond a brother, the King gazed upon his loyal Captain.

"It is that severe? That dangerous what has happened?" 

He shook his head in reply, "Nay, it is that disconcerting. I do not know what to make of it."

Stepping forward, Aragorn bid him to continue.

"Aragorn," He spoke, being one of few who still called the High King of Gondor by that name, "As always, a band of men were patrolling the lands of Gondor, on the northeastern border. One morning, they did not return to check in and be replaced. We sent a survey team out after them, I lead it myself for I found it odd that they would not have returned. It is has been a quiet time of late."

Nodding, Aragorn waited for Celepharn to continue.

"Finally, early this morn, we found them." Stalling, the man didn't know any other way to say the words that needed to be said, "They had been killed." Whispers were all that could escape the Captain's throat at this point, "They were slaughtered by precise aim."

"What are you saying?"

Slowly, Celepharn reached under the black cloak he wore. From it he pulled three arrows. Lowering his head, he handed them to Aragorn.

Numbly, Aragorn took them and looked closely. He knew the arrow's style well. He had seen their kind bring death to those of Darkness. Perfect in every detail, skillfully made by the hands of elves. 

Elves of the Mirkwood Realm. 

Looking up quickly, as though he had been slapped in the face, Aragorn barely forced the words out, "You cannot mean?"

"It appears so," Celepharn interjected, "Elves of Mirkwood attacked them, though the words taste sour. They could have come right up to them without our men raising their guard, for they are instructed to trust the Elves."

Holding the arrows dearly, despite the fact that they had been pulled from the bodies of Aragorn's men and covered in blood, Aragorn spoke once more, "Legolas would not command anyone to attack any of my men. There must be some other explanation."

"I know your closeness with Prince Legolas, but I can think of no other explanation." Celepharn said, "How would anyone come into possession of such items? Elves guard their weapons closely."

Aragorn could think of no answer. "What would you like to do, Celepharn?"

Responding quickly, the Captain knew his King was aware of the next step without even asking. Perhaps Aragorn wished to hear it from another's lips. 

"We need to send an armed expedition into Eryn Lasgalen. We need to speak with Legolas or King Thranduil and discover the meaning behind this. I cannot believe that they are behind this, but simply existing without knowing what has occurred is unacceptable. If we wait, more might die, if we confront them now, they will not be prepared if they are hostile and we might learn their intentions without losing more men." Stopping, Celepharn lowered his voice, "I can bear no more death, Aragorn."

"If only these arrows could tell their story," Aragorn said softly, "there would be no need for secrecy." Raising his sight, he met the dark eyes of his friend, and nodded. 

"Go to Eryn Lasgalen with all speed and uncover this mystery."

* Source: The Encyclopedia of Arda 


	4. Phoenix

A/N: Forgive my taking as long with this new chapter, a great deal has happened in the last couple weeks including my losing internet for a while and unable to update. I hope this was worth the wait and you will take a moment to review!

Chapter Four: Phoenix

The wind's caress was always comforting and today it blew it an increased vigor, causing the trees to dance and sway in the rhythm of nature.  The trees were joined by the grasses and the clouds sailing their path into the horizon. 

Ninya enjoyed her watch, allowing herself to lean into the wind as though it would bear some of her weight.  She was such a small Elf some would think she would blow away, but her eyesight made her the best Elf to stand on the high hills in Eryn Lasgalen and scan for any threat that might impose itself into their realm.  Even after the ring's destruction, the Woodelves would not relinquish their strong habit of constant guarding. 

Almost letting her mind escape into the clouds, a flash of something in the far distance caught her steady eye. Narrowing her vision, she took two small steps forward to try and discern who would be coming this way without a message of their arrival.

They were riders on swift horses. They were numerous, fourteen Ninya clearly saw. 

They were men. They were armed.

Men of Gondor.

What would men of Gondor be doing approaching with all speed to Eryn Lasgalen?  Would not King Elessar send some word to his friend, the Prince, to foretell his coming?

Suddenly, another group made an appearance only a mile or so in front of the group of men. They were also heading towards the palace their faces grim and their speed much quicker, for they were elves. 

Once all was clear before her, she ran down the hills to the gardens below.

Legolas paced, Legolas always paced when he was upset and sometimes it drove others mad. 

Varyar was a patient Elf and could handle others easily, but even he had his breaking point. 

"Come and sit Legolas, nothing shall be decided quicker if you create a ravine in the floor."

Nodding numbly, Legolas sat in the far chair in the corner. 

"I would wish for some word, from anyone, either good or bad. Nothing is more intolerable than this silence and waiting."

Glancing up from the papers on his desk, the elder and wiser Elf looked to the young royal, "Come, even you aren't so young as to fidget endlessly. Where is your immortal patience?" 

"I know, it's just" Shouting from the guards of the gate cut off Legolas' sentence.

"Arcon returns! Arcon returns!"  
  


Leaping out of his chair and practically leaving smoke in his wake, Legolas bolted for the gate for the news he had long awaited these past few days.

Arcon entered and waiting for Legolas' coming. The usually stoic Elf looked strained as he remembered all he saw, Arcon would never again be the same.

"Arcon! What news?" Arriving and eager, Legolas' blue eyes were wide with anticipation. 

"I have no news you would wish to hear, however hear it you must." Clearing his voice to remove some of the shaking still did nothing to stop it from sounding hallow. "They are all dead, Legolas. Every one of them."

"What?" Legolas whispered. 

"Meldince and Cenyon were found just beyond the Old Forest Road. I," Arcon stuttered, "I would not have recognized them but for the small parts of them that remained. It is obvious they were alive when they were tortured," he shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like it, they bled their life out, which mean their hearts were still beating through most of it."

Legolas felt his knees go weak, not even Orcs were so cruel. "Go on." He whispered. 

"Ristar, Níracas they were, they were given a more merciful end, Legolas. We were able to follow their trail to a clearing. They were burnt, there were traces of bone in the ashes." Staring Legolas straight in the eye he spoke, "I know it was their end in that fire. Hopefully they had already departed before the flames consumed them." 

The Prince finally took a shuttered breath.

"Who?"

"Men. The tracks were made by men."

Barely able to fathom the idea, Legolas spoke, "You're sure?"

"Yes." Arcon said very firmly. 

Stepping away Legolas let this news sink in. How could he proceed? What could he do to counter this? It couldn't be Aragorn, but he is ruler over the men in this land and there had been no word from him in all this time plus the messengers sent to him had turned up violently murdered. 

Legolas' thoughts were interrupted when a small female Elf came rushing in through the gates from the hills above.  Lowering her head in respect, she was out of breath, very rare for an Elf.

"My Lord! I have important news!"

"Tell me, please."

Ninya raised her eyes, "I have been keeping watch on the high hills and have seen he returning of our search parties."

"Yes," Arcon spoke with frustration, "We are right here."

She continued as though she hadn't heard him, "However, behind them comes another party, one from farther away, one riding with all speed to where we now stand."

"Who?" Legolas simply asked.

"Men, Sire. Heavily armed and flying the colors of Gondor."

Arcon and Legolas locked gazes. 

Legolas' mind whirled, it was all true! Gondor was waging war against him and his people. 

Stepping slowly away, Legolas spoke to his dearest advisor, "A word, Varyar."

"Of course, Prince Legolas." Came the calm reply despite all the news of late.

Arcon was furious, "You walk away from this? You leave me standing here after all I've told you? Will you not act?" His voice was now well beyond a scream, "Is your love for the King of Men greater than that for your own kin? Answer me!"

"I shall return shortly." Came the quiet reply. 


	5. Ara

A/N: I hope you are all doing well and enjoying your summer. Another of my birthdays have come and gone and here is a present for you. I hope, as always, that you like this chapter and will take a moment to review. 

My thank you to reviewers, I have received some interest about the names of some of my characters, so here's some information on the meaning of one of the names:

Varyar (m.) – mode of Varya meaning "to protect"

Namarie!

Chapter Five: Ara

The two Elves entered the warm room slowly, as though there might be some evil contained in that room awaiting their arrival.

Legolas especially did not wish to cross that barrier, for he had great fear of the words that needed to be said and the outcomes that would ensue. However, there was no turning back now for the tide had been set into motion and there was no stopping it. 

The room was large, with flowing deep red carpet beneath them and a wide fireplace housing a well-tended blaze, giving the room the flickering light of fire.

"Legolas? What is it you would say?"

Slowly, the Prince turned to his close advisor and friend, "Varyar, you know what I will say. Do you remember many years ago, when there was a skirmish between our border guards and a small band of Rangers?" Of course, do you remember is an odd question to ever ask an Elf, given their perfect memories, but Varyar answered his question without insult.

"Yes, Majesty." Formality suddenly felt needed in this situation. 

"Aragorn was among that group, and I went out to meet him in that troubled time." Legolas slowly met Varyar's gaze, knowing the other would not approve of his meeting the enemy alone with battle so near, but now was not the time for a scolding. 

Legolas continued, "I went to him to tell him that there may be no choice but confrontation. I also went to tell him that, that" Legolas voice failed, but he composed himself once again quickly, "that, so help me, if I ever raise a weapon against you may the Valar strike me dead."

Silence followed. For what could one say to that confession? 

"How can I lead this investigation fairly? How can I bring justice to those murdered if I cannot strike back if it is found that men of Gondor slew them in cold blood?" Legolas asked.

"I have no answer for you, this is something you must decide for yourself, my Liege." Varyar said, remaining as stoic and stern as ever.

Legolas took but a couple steps towards his friend in order to put his hand on Varyar's shoulder. "I have thought of the answer, as it is the only one, plain as the stars at night, my friend."

Giving Legolas a look of obvious confused Varyar waited for the answer without replying.

"You shall lead the Military Forces of Eryn Lasgalen. I shall relinquish my powers to you in all matters and not give another command until you see fit to reinstate me, which will be at your decision." A log in the fire settled, causing sparks to fly up the chimney. This choice was grave, unheard of, and quite distressing.

"You cannot do that, Legolas." All formalities were gone in that instant. 

"I must. Give me another option and I will entertain it, but I know you will have none." A knowing look was given to Varyar.

"I do not, but I do not feel comfortable with this outcome. Your people adore you and only wish to follow you, they might rebel."

"They will obey you, for a shall make it known that you are now their Commander. I will formally give all my powers to you, in a oath ceremony this very evening."

Shock shone in Varyar's steel gray eyes, the strongest emotion ever to show there in a great long while, "You will do all this under oath? You will give me all your commands, you know you would be able to do nothing against my orders, you will have no say whatsoever. Please, Legolas, think of what you are doing!"

"I have, and I can think of no one I trust more than you. What would you have me do? Give this responsibility to Arcon? Come, Varyar, you know this is the only path we can journey on." Legolas turned and opened the large, wooden doors. A guard was startled as Legolas quickly spoke.

"Gather the High Counsel of Eryn Lasgalen."

Ten Elves sat along a large, round table. Each one of them were well decorated in battle and each earned a seat on this highest of courts. Eryn Lasgalen may be a monarchy, however these elves had power even over the royalty. For no country was complete without a group of high achievers from among the people to represent their opinions and experiences, needs and wishes. It was only when all ten were in absolute agreement could an order from the King be overturned, and it had never occurred in Thranduil's reign, for he was a just king to took his people to heart and always kept them in mind. 

The Counsel never rose a word of objection when the King's son Prince Legolas was appointed to the highest position in the military, for they knew he would have that role even if he was not the son of a king, for his deeds were so great and worthy of honor and recognition. They never questioned him, his strategy or his suggestions, until now. Legolas sat in the eleventh chair of the circle, the one reserved for a member of the royal family should they come to a meeting and only them. Legolas or his father was the only ones who were not on the counsel yet allowed to join in meetings. Even Varyar, whom this meeting was concerning, was forced to pace outside. A habit he was shocked to find himself doing. 

"Prince Legolas, we have always been behind you, but this is highly unorthodox. You cannot step down from your post, no matter what they situation." Savinis, a powerful elven woman gave a look of stern resolution. She had fought alongside Oropher in the Last Alliance and had proven herself many times since. She had a rare look among the others, for her Nordor heritage gave her dark hair.

Legolas approached her with complete respect, even though he was called Prince, these elves were the true power standing beside the throne he would inherit. 

"Savinis, I understand your misgiving, but I would think you ever more upset if I should stay in command. If I had to give an order to attack one I hold so dear to my heart, they could be overrunning out lands before I could bring myself to give the command. Understand the sight of a unbiased individual is the only clear one in this instance."

"Varyar would have full power, Prince. You would not be able to reclaim your post until he gave it back to you. There would be nothing you could do against him should you disagree with his orders." Tauron arched an eyebrow, and for one moment Legolas thought he was looking at Elrond.

The Prince, in these formal chambers he was never anything else but the Prince, gave them all a stone hard look and spoke clearly and slowly, "There is none I trust more."

"So be it, Your Highness."

It was barely an hour later when all of Eryn Lasgalen's forces were gathered, wondering what could possibly be occurring.

Legolas, their leader and trusted as none other addressed them quickly and came right to the point.

"Due to personal issues with our perceived threat, of which I am certain you are all aware, I have decided to stand down in this arena and turn command over to Varyar, his to do with as he pleases and without authority from myself or anyone else."

In the shadows, Legolas could see his father, Thranduil, standing and regarding him with a deep expression. The King of Eryn Lasgalen trusted his beloved son completely, however this decision did give strange feeling of misgiving in his heart. Nevertheless, he retreated from the room and would not voice anything concern or doubt over this matter. 

Gasps of surprise and disbelief came from the gathered crowd. Arcon, standing up on the podium with the other two, swung his gaze around and gave Varyar a look that one may give surmising an enemy. Legolas turned to Varyar, speaking clearly above all.

"Varyar, in accordance with the laws and with the approval of the High Counsel of Eryn Lasgalen, I give to you, under oath swore beneath the canopy of our great forest home, all my power to command as you see it. I prey you use this responsibility to protect our people and our home from those who seek to destroy it. I trust in you and know all who stand here will also do so." Legolas then bowed to Varyar, something royalty of Thranduil's line rarely did to another who was not royal themselves. Varyar bowed in return and faced those he would command. In silence they also lowered their heads in respect.

All but Arcon.


	6. Corona Austrina

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, my writing took over today and so here is another update. The plot really begins to twist and turn, I hope you enjoy the ride!

Chapter Six: Corona Austrina

The Palace of Eryn Lasgalen was a large and winding place. Filled with hidden passageways and rooms known to only a few, some of them known to none at all. 

Arcon, glancing around to ensure he was alone, quietly wondered a back hallway and swiftly pulled forth a large purple and black tapestry from the wall in order to disappear behind it into the black cavern beyond. 

After following a dark and musty corridor, Arcon found himself in an almost equally black room. It was have had no light except for a single torch perched on the wall. Here another was waiting his arrival, as he knew he would. It was a few hours after the auspicious turning over of Command by Legolas and Arcon knew that everyone has retreated to their private chambers for the night in order to sort out their own thoughts and misgivings. The guard stood fast in the entranceway, keeping an eye on the Gondor patrol still heading their way. To the Elves' luck, the weather had turned fowl shortly after the ceremony and the men were halted in order to seek much needed shelter. 

The storm waged so terribly outside that the thunder could even be heard so deep in the stony underground.

"This was very unexpected, but has proven to work to our advantage, don't you think?"

"I cannot believe what Legolas has done. I never would have thought it." The other Elf looked almost in a haze.

Snorting in a very un-elvish manner, Arcon spoke, "Neither did I. Fool! He knows not of what he has done. After all I have done for our king, he has overlooked me for the last time. I shall restore our people to the pride and the power which we have forgotten. I should have been made High Commander."

"We have never known peace for so long." 

"Come now, Varyar, think of the power that would be yours if we were to succeed, and succeed we shall. You should be in power." Arcon smiled in the shadows. "It is Thranduil's responsibility to come to you, you should not have to go to him and beg for recognition and respect, that which you rightfully deserve. Legolas and yourself and closer than the arrogant young Prince could possibly imagine, yet he would order you around, make you make responsibility when he is too weak to assume it himself."

Varyar nodded numbly.

Arcon spoke forcefully, "This new power is something we could only have dreamed of. We have fought together, bled together and have been friends longer than many elves in this kingdom have drawn breath. Together, we shall overcome all and see Eryn Lasgalen take its rightful place in the world."

Once more, Varyar could not reply. All Arcon said was true, but the elf had turned recently into someone Varyar did not know any longer. His power lust had overwhelmed him, but the strong Elf could say nothing, only keep his friendship and loyalty a secret so none could suspect his alliance. Loyalty was now all that he truly hold onto, though he held a certain loyalty for Legolas as well. Varyar could only hope that he could accomplish his ends and somehow see Legolas and exiled to one of his many friend's lands to live in peace. He found he did not desire to murder Legolas any longer.

Varyar's torn mind sought to rip him apart. Arcon's words rung true, Thranduil should have acknowledged him, he knew it, yet the King did nothing. No, the King always remained out of the military presence to lead in other affairs, trusting in his son completely. 'His son.' He thought bitterly.

There was no going back now. He was trapped, like a fly in a web.

In the shadows and rain of the dark forest of Eryn Lasgalen stood and lone figure. The presence so strong that even the mighty wind could not seem to move him. Peering into the darkness with the occasional flash of lightning, Tieced kept a watchful eye on where he knew the Gondor party to be camped. 

A lone guard stood pacing around the edges of the camp, trying to keep his cloak up as the power of the storm raged about him. Slowly, and with stealth one would not think possible from one so big, he came up behind the guard and when the wind once more exposed his head and neck, Tieced slit his throat. 

It was his favorite way of killing people, so precise, giving the victim no way to yell for help, but also leaving the unfortunate one with a moment to recognize his situation and look upon his murderer during those last seconds of life. It was the method that he had reserved for the Elven Prince, for his death would make war the only course of action. Slowly, now that the man lay dead at his feet, the dark man slithered back into the night, putting away the blade he had taken off of his first elven victim's corpse.

Celepharn, close confidant of Aragorn and leader of the party bound to Eryn Lasgalen, was quickly torn from his sleep to be told of the quick and gruesome murder of one of the guards. 

"It was an elven blade, Captain. Nothing else would have made so clean a line, so sharp a cut."

Nodding, the man knew it was true. Bringing out his pipe, he sought comfort in its taste and smell. A constant companion no matter where his path would take him. 

"We shall bury him here and continue, we are very close and the storm is subsiding. I grieve we cannot bear him home, but we have no other alternate. Carrying a body so far, then so far back would mean too long a wait for it to see burial."

Seeing to Celepharn's request, the body was buried with all respect and they continued.

At dusk they would finally arrive.

They did not know, however, that elves were perched in the trees around them, each one with an arrow aimed at each man's heart.


	7. Cancer

A/N: Forgive my long delay, but I have had a busy schedule and a great deal going on in my life, both online and offline. I hope to be writing a little more often now.

Please review! Thank you very much.

Chapter Seven: Cancer

"Freeze, men. Do you not realize where you trespass? Do you not know this is the realm of the Elves and that you are not welcome here?"

Aragorn knew the elves were there, he knew the direction where the voice originated, yet he could not pinpoint it, or see any of the stealthy being that stalked them.

"I am Aragorn and I have come to speak to your Prince. I am his friend and never once has he turned a cold shoulder to me. Let me and my company pass, I beg you."

Silence. 

"I do not believe the Commander of our armed forces would be comfortable with men in our midst. Especially after what your kind are accused of in these dangerous times."

Aragorn objected, "Legolas is your commander and he would let me pass."

"Things are not as you believe, Arrogant King." Mocked the Elf from his perch.

"Please, allow me to go on alone." Pleaded Aragorn, "Allow me to meet with…."

"I shall allow you to meet with our Commander," Interrupted the Elf, "but you shall not meet with our Prince. He does not need that torment."

'What has happened to him?' Thought Aragorn. 

The Elf appeared, having descended from his perch above. He was a guard of Eryn Lasgalen and wore the traditional colors of greens and browns. His long blonde hair was typical of these Woodelves. 

These paths were known to the Ruler of Gondor from his multiple visits to see Legolas. He knew the room they were going to, where officials from other lands were met by representative of Eryn Lasgalen. The Elf he truly wanted to see was not present, only an Elf he knew by title alone stood at the center of the large room.

"Aragorn, King of Gondor, why do you venture here? Why do you bring armed men into our lands? Explain yourself." The Elf asked, with no particular emotion in his voice. 

The man cleared his throat, "We have had many men killed in our lands. We do not know the identity of who has committed these crimes. We have come to find out if there is a way we can work together to uncover the truth."

Varyar stood firm. The truth was out, men were dying as well, Aragorn knew nothing of use to him. 

"I see." Varyar paced, "There is more to your story is there not?"

Aragorn met Varyar's eyes. This elf was a clever one. "Aye, there is. It would seem these crimes have been committed by an Elf or done in such a fashion as to frame the elves. To what end we are not sure, but it is odd that someone would go through all that trouble to do so."

"We are not responsible, King of Men, how dare you even think us possible of such crimes." Varyar calmed himself, "Oh, we know the nature of these crimes. Our kin have also been slaughtered in the woods apparently by the hands of men. All of them were on a journey to your lands, Aragorn, none of them arrived."

"We are meant to be standing here, Elf Lord, do you not see?"

"Varyar, my name is Varyar."

A slight smile crept onto the man's face, "Ah yes, Legolas spoke of you with affection. That you are a noble, kind and a good friend and that you are a true asset to Eryn Lasgalen."

Varyar knew Aragorn spoke true; he knew that his Prince would say such kind words to his credit. 

"Please, Varyar, tell me, where is Legolas?"

Varyar decided Aragorn deserved to know the truth. 

"Legolas felt that given the nature of the crimes and the identity of the accused," Varyar's stone gaze left Aragorn with no doubt of whom he was referring, "our Prince felt he could not lead the investigation and possible outcomes without bias. I am in command until this matter is resolved."

"Why can I not see him?" 

"He is unavailable."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn took a step forward.

"Good day, Aragorn. I believe there is nothing more we can learn tonight. There might be some dark force at work here, there might not. I do not believe this matter will be solved this very evening. 

Bowing slightly to the Elf, Aragorn knew when he was polity being asked to leave.

Another figure crept out from his hiding place in the dark corner. Arcon. 

"He's not telling you all that he knows. If you allow him to escape now, he may go and rally Gondor's forces against us. You cannot allow that to happen."

Silently, Varyar nodded and turned away from his companion. 

"My Lord," an aide said, entering the room, "Prince Legolas requests an audience."

"Let him in." Varyar responded.

Legolas entered in determined strides. "I saw that men of Gondor have arrived and are camped. I've also heard that you just now met with Aragorn. What was said?"

"Well," A voice stopped Varyar's.

"Matters of military importance cannot be said to those not in power, Legolas, surely you know this." Arcon interrupted Varyar's words before they could even be said.

Legolas stood stunned, "Of course." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Did Aragorn request to see me?"

"No, Prince, he has not. He only came to accuse us of conspiring to murder his kin." 

The new Commander shrunk away, there was so much more going on here, if only he could tell Legolas everything and end all the secrets, but now was not the time.

"I do not believe Aragorn would do such a thing."

"Believe it or not, Legolas," Arcon sneered, "it does not matter anymore." Arcon then left the room with a furious stride.

Varyar and Legolas stood eye to eye.

"He is lying to me and you are not giving me the truth, why my friend?"

"I may not know the riddle of why our people are being slain on the roadside, but I have waited for this opportunity all my life. To finally be in a position to get Thranduil's attention, to make him see!"

"What must my father see?" Legolas questioned.

"That there is more to me than he knows!" Varyar screamed. Legolas recoiled, in all his long years of friendship, he had never know Varyar to raise his voice as he had just done.

"Excuse me, Prince." The proud Elf walked slowly out, shaken by what he had just spoken. 


	8. Scorpio

A/N: Thank you for the very kind words. As ever, I hope you like this new chapter and will take a moment to review. 

Chapter Eight: Scorpio

"What in all the wide world could Varyar possible wish me to know? What could be so important as to go through all of this in order to have it be known?"

"I do not know, Father" Legolas sighed. "What if I've made a horrible mistake? What if his friendship with me has been nothing but a ploy in order to seek his own ends?"

Legolas gave his father a pleading look, "What can I do?"

"My son, you must do what you feel is right." Thranduil replied with all confidence.

Legolas stood quickly and began to pace, "But I thought what I did was right!" He confessed. "I thought of all those in these lands, who could I possibly trust more than Varyar. By the Gods, father, you may be in terrible danger with him in power. You may be assassinated and it would be all my fault!"

Thranduil rose to calm his son, "Legolas, relax. There may be more at work here than we are aware, but I do not believe that Varyar would seek to destroy me." Giving his son a small smirk, he continued, "Besides, you forget that I am not some untrained member of the court but a warrior in my own right who has fought in many battles. He will not find me an easy target. Be at peace, my son, I will be on my guard as I always have been. Being King demands that."

Legolas bowed his head in acceptance. "I must act."

"Yes, Legolas. I trust you will do the right thing."

Thranduil stood to leave, his son bowing to him slightly in both respect and love. 

When Legolas was alone, he stood in front of the fireplace. The flames danced spreading a flickering light onto the walls. No Elf could ever tell what exactly fire is, throughout time the races have come to simply accept it and use it to bring warmth into their bodies and souls. It did bring comfort. In the night soft sweet voices echoed throughout the halls, signing to whatever power was listening to their strife and their need for help.

Legolas knew he needed to act. Act now.

Grabbing his bow, he tore from the chambers as the singing continued its eternal rhythm, as immortal as those who sung its tones. 

Savinis put down the book he was reading when a harsh pounding began on his door.  As a high ranking member of the counsel, he was used to knocks late at night, but this visitor was far from ordinary. 

"Prince Legolas?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course." He moved away from the door to allow Legolas to enter. The distressed look on his face startled the older Elf. The Prince may be young for an Elf, but far from emotional or panic ridden. He had fought in too many wars, seen too many die to let one thing get the better of him. Yet here he was in the dark of night with something that could not wait until the moon resigned its position in the sky. 

"What is it, Your Majesty? What brings you here?" 

"Please, Savinis," Legolas begged, "I would wish for no formalities now."

Nodding, "Okay, Legolas." 

The Prince smiled back, "Thank you, my friend. For many years you have stood by my family, even longer than I can recount." Legolas gazed deeply into Savinis' eyes and whispered, "Stand by me now."

"What do you intend to do?"

"There is more going on with Varyar than one can possibly imagine. He plots something grave and I feel it involves my father and Arcon is aliened with him. He may even have influence over him."

"I thought Varyar was one we would not have to worry about. That is why I thought him a good choice."

"As did I." Legolas raised his eyes to meet the other's stare, "What can I do? I've asked this one question so much, but I need the answer and you're the only one who can give it to me."

"You can challenge him, Legolas. You may have given up your command, but you always forget yourself. You are the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and that is a power that none can take away from you. You can challenge him with your royal title."

Legolas gave a look of shock, "Would I not seem to act like a petty commander who realized that they liked their position and is willing to use their birthright for their own personal gain?"

Savinis laughed, a deep and comforting laugh, "Come, Prince, you have never in your life used your title for anything. All that you have you have earned in your own right. You fought in the War of the Ring when no other would wish to go. You've survived battles that no other has seen and hopefully none shall see again. Your people have always come first, yet you would have them treat you constantly as an equal. Try as you might, Legolas, you are not equal. You need no royal title to do anything."

"I still do not understand."

"Under the banner of your lineage you could ask the army to follow you rather than Varyar and they would. You could ask them to do so under your own name with no formal request and they would still follow you."

The silence hung in the air.

"They would walk into the very fires of Mount Doom if you but asked them."

Legolas drew in a deep breath. 

"How can I ask them to defect when I do not even yet know what is planned?" Legolas asked.

Rising from his chair, Savinis smiled gently, "You must trust your own instincts. Whatever you do, I will stand with you. Until the end I will stand with you."

Raising to embrace his lifelong friend and comrade, Legolas replied simply, "Thank you."

In the nearby, darkened woods, a lone figure snuck away into the night.


	9. Cassiopeia

A/N: Forgive the extremely long delay and also the brevity of this chapter. I will work on having a longer one up soon, but my personal life encountered terrible tragedy that took quite a took on my writing ability. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the chapter. 

Chapter Nine: Cassiopeia 

The evening was cool, a final respite from a hot and sticky day. All the windows were open and the curtains danced in the breeze. 

Thranduil sat at his great desk. It shone a deep wooden color and reflected the golden glow of the candles.

There was a quiet, almost hesitant knock on the door.

"Yes?" The King spoke. 

Slowly, the door opened and an Elf walked slowly inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Your Majesty." The Elf spoke and bowed slightly.

Thranduil rose from his chair, regarding in his mind where all the weapons were in the room.

"Varyar."

"I was wondering if I could have a few words with you, please, sir?"

Looking over his companion, the words of his son rung clear in his mind, along with the warnings.

"Of course, you have been a loyal servant of Eryn Lasgalen and a close friend to my son, you are welcome here anytime. Please, sit." The King gestured to a padded chair on the other side of his desk. It was a good idea to keep Varyar on the other side of the desk and keep something in between them in case things went ill. 

Varyar looked deeply into the eyes of the King.

"Arcon sees these recent events as a great way to achieve his own ends. To use the power of the armies against you and your family in order to gain the kingdom and strike out against the world. I believe he is quite mad, but he alone holds a knowledge that I have kept secret from all. I would listen to him in order to just gain your attention. Now I realize that I cannot cause such pain for my own cause. I know that I must come and confront you after all these years."

Confused would be an understatement for the King at this point. 

"I don't quite follow you."

"You knew my mother. You know her, My Lord. Before you met your wife."

"Where does that fit in? Yes, I knew your mother, she left and lived in seclusion many years ago, before you were born."

"Yes, because she was so far out she died by spider attack, there was no one nearby to help her. She died alone, for I was in lessons when it happened." Varyar's voice began to shake, this was what he had been waiting his entire life to say. 

"You wish to tell me something. Please, do so or move on with your life."

Varyar met the King gaze inch for inch, not relenting for a moment. "Your Majesty, the point I am trying to reach is that," he took a deep breath, "I am your son."


	10. Taurus

Please forgive my long delay in updating. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter Ten: Taurus

"You are a fool!" Arcon screamed, "You have just given away the most important thing you had against Thranduil. Now he will be able to figure out your motives, you have no trump card to play any longer."

"Silence, Arcon. It was my secret to tell and I told it. Into the hands of the King I have placed the next move. The pieces are in motion now and I fear none can stop it any longer." Varyar sighed. "I did not wish it to come this far, how have come into this moment?" His whisper was meant to be to himself, but the ears of an Elf are never to be underestimated.

"How did we come to this, you ask? By cunning and guile, by our wits and our resourcefulness." Arcon stared into space, his dark eyes reflecting the light. "Soon, we shall have all we desire," he turned and regarded Varyar with a subtle glare, "and you shall have all that by rights is yours." 

Varyar was alone in the dark of night, or so he thought.

Celepharn was faced with a difficult decision. Ahead of his lay the lands of Eryn Lasgalen, realm of Prince Legolas friend of his own King Elessar. Normally he would have no fear of approaching the elven land, but now he was not so sure. So many men have died with wounds appearing to be made by an Elf. 

Aragorn had bade him to find out more information from the Prince of these lands and he would not disappoint. The matter of gaining such information might have to change. The Captain turned to his men.

"I go alone and I do not want to hear any objections. I think it best if I attempt to enter alone and speak with Legolas. They would be less wary for I have visited here before. Stay here for all things holy, keep on your guard!"

The Captain left alone, approaching the gates with no little fear in his heart. Aragorn was still in camp, but they could not risk him on this mission. 

The distance was not far and soon the man found himself in front of an armed Elf guard. 

"Your business in these lands?"

Celepharn bowed slightly to the fair haired Elf in front of him, "I come to speak with Prince Legolas. Your Prince is friends of my King and has always welcomed men into his company. In the spirit of what this land was founded on, I ask to be allowed to enter." The man didn't know if his plan would work. To his surprise, the Elf stood aside. 

"You are welcome here so long as you are unarmed. We have been wary of your kind of late and must seek to protect the Prince."

Handing over his only weapon, a sword at his side, the man proceeded and was shown to the room where Legolas sat alone.

Legolas sat in a large chair and for the first time since Celepharn had known him, the Elf looked tired.

"Prince Legolas, a Captain of the land of Gondor is here to speak with you."

Perking up at the announcement, Legolas stood and quickly walked to the man.

"You are welcome in these dark times, Celepharn. I remember your last visit when Aragorn came by on holiday. You must tell me all that's happened." Legolas turned to the guard, "Leave us, please."

Once they were alone, Legolas spoke quickly in hushed tones.

"There have been murders here, my friend, of a most terrible nature. Elves have been dying and dying hard. I have no explanation, but many believe it is the work of the hand of man." The eyes of the Elf drove straight into the man with a great intensity. "I know it is not Aragorn's doing or even in his knowledge, for he would tell me if he knew anything. Tell me, do you know anything?"

The man shook his head, "My King is deep in despair, for men have been killed, though to us it looks to be done by the hand of Elves. Specifically, elves of your realm. Aragorn wishes to speak with you, he is nearby."

There was silence then as another Elf stood in the doorway.

"Is all in order, Savinis?"

The elder nodded, "All is as you commanded."

"Legolas, what is going on?"

"I am taking back what is mine. I cannot sit idly by while an Elf overcome by madness brings despair to these lands."

"You are going to fight against Varyar, whom you appointed."

Legolas sighed, "I hope not to have to fight Varyar, only Arcon, for I believe my advisor will know what to do when the choice is laid out before him."

A choice was laid out before Varyar at that very moment. A human he did not know stood before him, smiling with a most unpleasant manner.

"I know you are high ranking. Do you ask how I got here, for the answer would most likely confuse you ever further than you already are."

The Elf's eyes stayed focused on the mysterious figure before him, yet his mind was darting around for a way out. Varyar was unarmed, yet this man had in his hand a sword of the world of men. In addition, though, on his back was strung a blade of a familiar design, an elvish blade, if only he could place it's owner.

"What do you wish?"

"Ah, the direct approach, I love that in a victim. Do not fear, I shall soon remove all mysterious when I remove your life from your body." The man walked forward, however though unarmed, the Elf he faced was an experienced fighter.

Varyar stood tall, "You will find that I shall not prove an easy kill."

"Come now, when they find your body, they will have no idea. No idea I killed you, just as I killed all those other elves and men. For soon both your lands shall go to war and I shall profit more than I could ever dream. You now lead the army, so your death will be the beginning. It will throw everything into turmoil and when I next slay your Princeling, my task shall be completed."

"Who are you?"

"Since you are going to die anyway, why not tell you," the man smirked, "I am Tieced."

Just as the large man was about to pounce, Arcon entered the chambers. 


	11. Libra

Merry Christmas to you all! I hope your holiday was everything you hoped for and that you have some wonderful loot. Enjoy! Please review!

Chapter Eleven: Libra

"What is going on here?" Arcon questioned to the individuals standing together. A large man appeared to be going after Varyar with a sword. 

Tieced saw the intruder, and the long knife he wore. However, his task was too important, he must see the job done! The man lunged towards his target, desperate for the killing blow. Arcon was to his friend's side quickly, for no matter how devious the Elf may have been, he would do anything to protect a friend from danger. Wielding his blade with expert talent, the man was soon defending his life, and losing. The decision to come alone and kill off the next target would prove to be his undoing. Arcon's blade soon rested in the man's chest, a look of shock forever remaining on the dead man's face.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over and the instigator of this entire plot was dead at Varyar's feet.

Arcon ask his question once more, "What was that about." Varyar stared at his companion and began to move towards the exit. "What are you going, Varyar?"

"I must speak with Legolas. I believe I know what is going on."

"What do you know?"

Varyar turned around, "You and I have been pawns, nothing more. A human's quest for power by profit from war is what started this whole thing. If not for that thing," he said in disgust, pointing at the body, "none of this would have happened. You thought it was your cunning, but when one stands back and looks at the whole situation, one sees what has really happened here." Varyar turned at leave, "I must stop this before it is too late."

"My brother?" Legolas gaped. The Prince stood on the fields of Eryn Lasgalen in full armored glory, wearing a small bit of armor but nothing more. He was in front of a field of elves all prepared to fight on the side of their Prince even if it meant fighting their kin. A civil war was about to break; Tieced's dream of war between races had been usurped. 

Thranduil nodded, "He has claimed as such and," The King looked humble for the first time in a long time, "more than likely his claim is valid."

"What would you have me do, father? Stand down? If I tell these elves to stand down now, they will fall into despair. They fear war and would not this land used against man, or anyone. Once they have fallen apart they will not be brought back together again."

"I can only beg your forgiveness for this dire situation. This decision is yours and yours alone. I can no longer help you, for now I am also a pawn in this matter. If I were to interfere, Varyar would use his lineage as a very powerful weapon."

Legolas nodded, knowing there was nothing more his father could do to aid him.

"I will face Varyar. There is no going back now." 

Thranduil watched in desperation as his son left the room to enter into a great battle the likes of which has not been seen in Middle Earth since the ring's demise.

Arcon smiled as he looked upon the faces of the great army of Eryn Lasgalen. If Varyar were too weak to lead this great army, then he would have to do it for him. His companion had not been seen since that odd confrontation with the human. Probably had gone off to debate more on the situation.

There was no time for contemplation; the time to act was now!

Arcon sat upon his horse facing off the band of deserters who still remained loyal to the royal family. They would be put in their place soon enough and he would evil kill the Prince to see his victory obtained. 

Oh yes, the Prince he could easily see. The old white horse for the war of the ring still remained his mount making Legolas unmistakable in front of his followers. 

Wasting no time, Arcon rode out to the center of the fields to wait for his opponent. 

A lone figure began making his way towards the absolute center of the land.

"Arcon" Legolas muttered to himself. 

He spurred Arod on to meet with this Elf who would usurp all they had fought for. 

Arcon smiled as he saw Legolas riding out to meet him. This would all end without anyone needing to die and he would have all of Eryn Lasgalen at his command. 

He made sure that Legolas did not see poisoned blade in his armor's sleeve. One prick and Legolas would die a quick and very painful death. Without their leader, the army will break apart. Kill the shepherd and the flock will scatter.

"Where is Legolas?" Varyar questioned as he rushed into Thranduil's chambers. The King stood slowly, unsure of what to make of his barging in or his request.

"He had gone to the awaiting armies."

"No." Varyar whispered. Was he too late? Without any respect or formality, Varyar left as quickly as he had come. 

They met in the center, Legolas and Arcon. All of the events of late, known and unknown, a plot of one man, a revealing of parentage, and a coups of a army came down to this one moment. 

Arcon offered his hand, the blade skillfully hidden so the point was in his waiting palm so the Prince would prick himself before he even had hold of his hand. 

Legolas acknowledged the warrior's greeting and extended his hand………


	12. Pegasus

Chapter Twelve: Pegasus          

The two stared into each other's eyes, trying to size up the situation.

Legolas reached out his hand and was about to make contact when a yell froze him in his tracks.

"No!" A voice screamed, "Legolas! Do not move!"

The Prince froze, unsure of the meaning for Arcon was not threatening him with any weapon but only offering his hand as in tradition when two armies oppose each other in battle. 

Varyar ran with all his spirit towards the pair and Arcon knew his mind.

"No!" Arcon screamed, "Do not throw away all we have worked for!" The mad Elf pulled the blade out from its hiding place.

Seeing his enemy's action, Legolas pulled out his twin dangers. The clang of the metals meeting echoed and all who stood there thinking themselves about to go to war could only stare in confusion. The events that played out in front of them made no sense. 

"Let me pass!" Varyar yelled as he tried to cut through the crowd. "Let me through."

They parted for him. Varyar witnessed the duo fighting back and forth, Arcon desperate just to touch Legolas and break the skin. Only a small cut was necessary.

However, Legolas was holding his own against his enemy.

Desperate, Varyar finally reached the combatants and threw himself at Arcon.

"I knew you would betray me!" Arcon spat, "You are nothing now. Not a friend or advisor."

"I may be none of those things, but I will not be underhanded any longer. I will not be your pawn!" Varyar and Arcon held each other at bay.

Legolas knew he had to do something. He had to help!

Finding an opening, he launched himself at Arcon. The lunge was successful and his blade pierced his enemy through the stomach. Stunned, Arcon fell to his knees finding no strength any longer in his legs.

No words were spoken as the elf finally collapsed and died.

None were needed for all had revealed itself.

Varyar and Legolas peered at one another waiting for what would happen now. 

"You may kill me if you wish." Varyar whispered to Legolas. After all he had done, that punishment would be light compared to what he felt he deserved.

The Prince stared at his would be opponent and looked at him with new eyes for facts had come into play that he could never had anticipated.

"No, for I cannot kill my own kin." Legolas said firmly and gave his friend a small smile.

Varyar looked up with shocked eyes. It was the first time Legolas had ever referred to him as family. His great weight had been lifted and the secret he had held in his heart since his mother's death was finally lifted. 

Thranduil, the great King of Eryn Lasgalen sat with his two sons. They were together and peace was once more found in these great woods of the north. Varyar was accepted into the royal family, however by Varyar's will and many others, Legolas remained heir to the throne. Now the young Prince could rest easier, for if something were to happen to him in battle, he would have someone to take up his duties and put on his robes. 

The murders of elves and men were stopped.

Harmony had returned to the lands of Gondor and Aragorn return to his kingdom to rule.

As for Eryn Lasgalen, there was one more adventure for the elves to face towards the setting sun in the west.

Fin

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. They really mean a lot. 

I have a new story about Legolas' childhood in the dark of Mirkwood in the works and should be appearing on a screen near you shortly as keep an eye out.


End file.
